


Benny's Determined to Spoil ALL the Winchester Children

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: Ella!Verse [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate





	Benny's Determined to Spoil ALL the Winchester Children

      

For [Emma](http://nestingdean.tumblr.com) on her birthday. I hope that you have a fantastic day! Love you, sweetie. (Photos taken by me)

~~

Benny isn’t kidding when he says it’s his responsibility to spoil Ella, Robbie and Jack. He’s actually better (or worse, depending on your point of view) at it than Sam is. Just about every time he comes over, he’s got new gifts for the kids, and he comes over nearly every day.

Dean’s in Ella’s room, and he and Ella are trying to find a new spot for the latest of Benny’s gifts for her. He’s been giving her stuffed bears, all of them dressed in various outfits, from patriotic hats and ties, to overalls and shoes. Ella’s got quite a collection going, and they are also threatening to take over her bedroom.

"At this rate, we’re gonna need a separate house just for these bears, honey," Dean says, sort of at a loss. Ella’s room isn’t all that big to begin with, and her bookcase is already filled with books, mostly purchased by Cas. Almost all of them are well loved and have been read multiple times. 

"Daddy, I want to put the bears on my bed," Ella says, holding one of them - the first one Benny got for her - close to her chest.

Dean eyes the pile of bears, there must be half dozen, if not more, and then Ella’s bed. The bed is already covered in stuff animals, including her favorites (at least they were until recently): Mr. Moose and a large, blue dolphin that Cas had picked up for her once when he was away. She’d named the dolphin Charlie, much to the chagrin of the _real_ Charlie. “Why a dolphin? Why not something more badass, like a tiger?" Ella’s answer had been to say in a very serious voice, " _Because_ his name is Charlie."

Charlie the human had muttered under her breath about how it wasn’t fair that the dolphin couldn’t even be a girl dolphin, but Ella was unswayed.

"If we put your bears on your bed, there won’t be any room for you to sleep," Dean now says, well aware that any attempt at adult logic is mostly likely going to be lost on Ella, who has not only fallen in love with the bears, but also her “uncle" Benny.

Cas is getting a little more okay with Benny’s presence in their lives with each passing day, slightly mollified by how amazing Benny is with Ella. He’s usually there when she gets home from school, and even though Dean is there too, Benny’s the one who sits with her and helps her with her homework now. He’s also teaching her to cook, and a couple of the meals they’ve had over the last few weeks have been almost entirely Ella made, and delicious to boot.

Both Dean and Cas can admit to no small amount of jealousy of the vampire’s easy relationship with their daughter, but they understand that Benny’s appearance in their lives is a novelty. Plus, Benny can give her his undivided attention, and with the twins, Cas and Dean find their time is currently unevenly split between their children, at least for now.

Ella’s examining her bed intently, trying to figure out the puzzle of how she’s going to manage to fit all the bears on it, plus the animals that are already there. She begins to pull animals off her bed one by one and hand them to Dean with a murmured, “Hold this, please." Dean does as he’s bid, and soon enough, his arms are full of brightly colored, fuzzy creatures, from penguins and bears to an odd tentacled thing. 

This, of course, is when Benny appears in the doorway. he covers his mouth with a hand, trying to hold in his snort of laughter. The sound alerts Ella, who throws herself at his legs. He picks her up like she isn’t 65 pounds of pointy elbows and knees, and she throws her arms around his neck and squeezes tightly. 

"Benny!" Ella shrieks. Dean winces in sympathy, because her mouth was right by Benny’s ear, and Ella’s voice can be quite piercing at times. Benny hugs her back and holds on to her tightly for a minute before putting her back down again.

"Now what’s going on here, Miss Ella?" Benny asks, kneeling down so he’s eye-to-eye with her. Ella launches into a long, rambling explanation of why it is that Dean has an armload of stuffed animals ("He’s keeping them safe."), and just exactly why her room needs to be reorganized. Benny listens attentively, in that way that only Benny and Cas seem to have mastered. They manage to make it seem as if everything she has to say is of the utmost importance. 

Ella finally winds down and finishes with, “So we need to figure out how to fit all the animals in here because I love them all and can’t get rid of any of them."

Benny thinks about this for a moment, and then lets a critical eye roam around the room. Dean’s still holding the stuffed animals, because frankly, there’s no where to put them. “What if we made a special place just for the animals? A trunk with lots of pretty colors?" Benny asks.

Ella’s eyes grow wide as she contemplates this. She begins to nod her head, but then stops and looks at Dean. “Daddy?"

Dean grins. It’s a great idea, actually, and it will give Ella and Benny a project that they can work on together. “That’s the perfect solution."

Ella throws herself at Benny again, giving him another hug. He whispers something in her ear, and she whispers, “Okay," and relieves Dean of all the animals in his arms. Then she hugs him too, and says, “Thank you, Daddy."

 

 

 

 


End file.
